


Coffee is Required

by AchievementHuntersRage



Series: Fic Season [11]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchievementHuntersRage/pseuds/AchievementHuntersRage
Summary: A bad day is helped with coffee. Or maybe a kind face...





	Coffee is Required

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> “If there’s two things I know, it’s that I love coffee… and I love you, too.”
> 
> http://sidekickwritesrt.tumblr.com/

The day started out great. I woke up early and took a walk to the coffee shop nearby before work, and was happily sipping my warm drink and listening to music as I walked the rest of the way, lost in thought about the next games to film and what mischief we could get into today.

That was when a group of teens on skateboards decided that the sidewalk was a good place to do tricks, thus knocking into me and spilling my beautiful caffeinated friend onto my shirt and all over the cement.

“Welp… there go all my hopes and dreams.” I muttered as I stood and watched the liquid vanish into the ground. Trying to make light of the situation didn’t help, and I felt the tears start to build.

“Are you okay, (Y/N)?” A kind, worried voice made my chin quiver and i glanced up as Kovic reached me and put his hand on my shoulder. “Are you hurt?”

I shook my head, but motioned to the ground where the crime scene of my drink still spread out before me. “They killed it.” I whispered, not fully trusting my voice.

“That they did. But they didn’t hurt you, did they?” I shook my head again and he gave a satisfied nod. “Good. How about we get you into the office and cleaned up, and then I’ll get you some more coffee.”

I blinked, pulling myself out of my sadness. “It was so pretty, Kovic. And so good.”

“Those kids were dicks.” He chuckled as he held the door open for me. 

Now I was angry. “They were! Who do they think they are, riding their skateboards in the same place that people are walking in?!? It should be banned!”

Bruce and James stared at me and Kovic waved them off. “Bad experience on the way to work. There was a death of a coffee. Very tragic.”

“They should pay.” I muttered as I put my things at my desk before turning back to Kovic. “Don’t you agree?”

He nodded unenthusiastically. “Sure they do. Come on, I’ll get you a new shirt.” He nodded to a box in the back of the office, and I joined him, calming down slightly. “You sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah. Thank you for this.” I paused. “Why are you doing this?”

He ignored my inquiry and silently handed me a shirt that was my size. I changed quickly in the bathroom before joining him back in the office. We headed out back down the same street that I had just walked down, talking about work and nonsense until we got to the shop. 

“You don’t need to buy me another coffee, you know.”

He shrugged. “I needed something too.” We ordered and he paid, and as we started walking back, something occurred to me.

“You never answered my question, Kovic.”

He took a sip of his coffee. “If there’s only two things I know for sure, it’s that I love coffee…” he glanced over at me. “And I love you.” He smirked and took another sip of his coffee.

“Well, I love coffee more.” I replied, my heart racing. I matched his pace and slipped my hand into his. “And I love you too.” He squeezed my hand, and we walked in silence the rest of the way.


End file.
